


Blue Pain

by Shirohimesstories



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohimesstories/pseuds/Shirohimesstories
Summary: (Tony x Loki) "I'm curious. How come you didn't tell your brother you were being controlled?" Thanos asked, and it was only now that Loki started to wonder, just what the hell this guy wanted from him. Trapped in this prison, with no opportunity to escape- He would have guessed what was about to come... Romance, smut, gore, comedy, violence Updates every 3 weeks approximately C:





	Blue Pain

**Mini information: This fic is taking place after the first avengers movie.**

**Oh and it ships Tony x Loki- so be prepared to see some naughty chapters later on C:**

**Enjoy xD**

**\---Thor´s point of view.---**

Calmness had returned to the city- parts and bits of it were crushed, more than one building destroyed, but now it was at least safe again. Every least of the avengers had left, except one.

“It´s time to go back brother.“ Loud, as he never spoke quietly in the first place, yet

restrained, the man talked to his older kin. Finally caught and with despise the raven glared at the member of his so called family.

Loki hadn't said a single word since they caught him. He had stolen the casket, built a portal to connect the Chitauri´s world with the earth´s to destroy them all- terrorize them- hell Thor didn't even know what exactly his brother had planned.

At first he had thought he was trying to rule them, especially after he put on such a show in front of them when they caught him in Germany. But eventually his plan had warped into destroying the human planet didn´t it?

Loki was always talking and be it just to brag about whatever- but now, silence.

His lips seemed to be sealed.

At other times Thor would be glad for this kind of treatment, Loki’s tongue had always been too sharp for his taste. But to not even try and defend himself or explain why he had been right all along, was sort of odd even for Loki.

“Brother, what were you thinking-?” the blond man started, wanting to understand just what his brother had been trying to do- was it because of their father?

But the raven just snorted.

“Please Thor, could we just get this over with in silence? I have no obligation to tell you anything,” the man argued with hostility, “Just throw me into one of Asgard’s cells and go on with your meaningless life.”

Brows furrowing into that usual angered expression Thor tried to ignore the man’s words- or at least the meaning behind them.  

“It’s not meaningless, just as yours is not,” he clarified, hating the way Loki always seemed to twist and bend his words in a way that indicated exactly the opposite of what he meant.

The raven's eyes narrowed to slits at the response.

“Careful brother, you make it sound as if you cared about a frost giant,” an amused smirk spread along his icy lips, “What would your father say?” he asked in a voice that Thor very well recognized as an attempt of making him lose his temper. Too bad he wasn't good at keeping it in the first place.

Among all the things Loki could talk about that he wouldn't give a damn about, if it came down to their family it was a different thing. His grip on the man’s arm tightened into an iron grip.

“He is also your father!” his voice thundered, louder than he had intended to- his brother snorted at the response.

“What a joke,” like venom the words dripped of those cold lips, “He has never been and will never be, Thor,” the man clarified, glaring at him with those green eyes,  “Just like you aren't my brother.”

Silence surrounded them for but a second, freezing the air around them.

“If that’s how you see it.” Obvious pain reflected in the man’s eyes that wasn’t from physical nature. The god knew what kind of words he had to use, to hurt his brother, well enough.

It was beyond Thor how his brother could act this nonchalant about his family- it was something he firmly believed had to be just an act. Just one more of dozens of masks Loki always showed, but looking at those serious eyes and the pure hatred delivered in his words he wondered if maybe he was trying to see something that wasn't even there.

Tugging harsh at his brother's arm he looked up into the sky, knowing fully well that someone was watching them.

“Heimdall!” the blond yelled, a light so bright he almost had to close his eyes cast from the sky and in but a second they were gone from the earth´s surface- just a circle of odd writing gleaming in the ground was left to proof they had ever been there.

Colors passed by in a flash, universe's, stars, planets, Thor could see them all, they were way too familiar having travelled here a thousand times already and yet now they felt so-

**_*BAM*_ **

What-?

A sound-

So loud- the man felt his eardrums tear apart as it suddenly impacted his ears-

The light was wavering, the tunnel being broken- squinting his eyes and grasping that hammer tightly he tried to make out just what the fuck was happening in this split second- but all he could see was white-

Light-

A sudden pressure bashing against his shoulder made his palm spread open and those handcuffs he had been holding to slipped from his hand.  

He threw his hammer at whatever was there but-

No use.

Suddenly he found himself being thrown out of the tunnel-

Or not- crashing into the all too familiar ground of the bifrost bridge the blond tried to push himself off the ground- no he couldn´t.

Blood was dripping down his arm and he noticed his shoulder had almost ripped apart as Heimdall jumped down from the podest.

“Thor-” the man's voice tore the sudden silence- his voice usually loud and clear as thunder sounded all too soft through Thor's ears. Wetness clung to his face left and right, whatever that had been that just attacked them- and Thor was sure this had been an attack, it had clearly done some damage to his ears.

But glancing at the man that handled the portal to the nine realms, hurrying to his side he had but one concern.

“Where is Loki?“ Thor asked, pushing himself of the ground, droplets of blood poured on the ground, but he didn't care as he snapped his head to look around for his brother. They were alone, just him and Heimdall, there was no Loki in sight.

Letting his golden eyes travel across the nine realms Heimdall searched for the man in question- only to be left surprised as well as confused as he turned to Thor.

“… I can't see him.“

 

**\---On the Helicarrier. Two weeks later. Nick Fury´s point of view. ---**

“Sir, where are the avengers now?” Time had passed. Around two weeks if the man remembered right, since Loki Laufeyson tried to destroy earth with that army of his.

It was no longer a necessity to keep the avengers as danger had passed.

“They are where they were before, all across the world just where they are supposed to be. Some easier to find, some less.” the man answered, having his arms connected behind his back as he let his one eye travel across the sky.

It was so peaceful, almost too peaceful, he noted as they were on a test flight to check if the helicarrier worked correctly again after the damage it had taken had been repaired.

Everything had reverted back to normality again.

“And how will we contact them if we need them again?” One of his coordinators asked, looking up from the monitor.

Something akin to a smile, an expression he rarely showed made its way upon his features as the man answered, “If we need them they will return.“

It was then that the door to the main cockpit opened and a woman rushed into the room.

“Sir, there has been an attack at the Vienna airport,” Maria Hill stated, rushing towards her captain with a file in her hands.

The all too rare smile dropped from his expression instantly as he let his eye travel across the news with a cold glance.

“God damnit we need them now.”

“Sir?” the coordinator asked, expecting to receive commands. Pushing the file back to Maria's hands, the man turned around to face the guy.

“Call Tony-“

 

**\---Loki´s point of view.---**

What temperature was this cell supposed to have? Minus 367 Fahrenheit? It sure had to be quite cold considering, that he, a frost giant, was freezing.

Trembling and shivering the man was hanging there on the wall. Shackles were binding him to the rough surface of stone.

The sharp edges and corners were digging into his skin and back and every movement only made the feeling worse.

He could feel a certain, relatively warm liquid run down his back and legs, resulting from one of the genuinely well timed visits. Knowing fully well what it was he wondered if the blood would freeze once it touched the ground below him.

He had stopped being able to feel anything in his arms for a long time now. Being pulled up by nothing but cold black iron chains to the ceiling it was to be expected he guessed, even for a god. And to put some cruelty on top of all he wasn't even that far from the ground.

Hanging there like the meat for next week's feast it were just a couple millimeters that separated him from the floor and possible relaxation for his arms.

How long had it been? He had forgotten to count the days. Then again it would have been futile to count anyway considering he didn't even know how long it was that he passed out after being, well saved or abducted, however one liked to view it, from his brother´s grasp.

Considering what had happened so far he guessed arriving in Asgard and living in one of the countless cells beneath the palace would have been the more comfortable option.

A loud noise coming from the other end of the cell made the raven snap his head up, only to jolt at the pain that surged through his body at the sudden movement.

His cell´s grid was opening- expecting some of his newest friends to pay him a visit with their weapons and fists again the raven tensed, and put up the usual smirk he greeted them with. There was no way he, Loki Laufeyson, would give them the satisfaction to see in what kind of state he already was in.

It was funny, but despite hating his stupid oaf of a brother, during his lonesome stays in this prison, he found himself thinking he wouldn't even mind listening to one of his mushy brother speeches if he were to come and appear before his cell now.

Not even to save him, since he probably finally managed to sever that stupid bond Thor always had thought they had, but just the prospect of seeing a familiar face in this hell was an illusion that gave the raven more comfort than he would have liked to admit.

Bracing himself for what was about to come his body tensed- slow, even and heavy steps entered the prison. Surprised, but not letting his face show any of that emotion, the raven saw who entered his cell.

“You aren't looking too majestic now, are you, sorcerer?” Low and violent the voice thundered through the cell. Loki's eyes narrowed just the slightest as he faced the master of the chitauri.

Thanos.

The bastard that used him.

Two more of his lizard like creatures had accompanied him standing left and right to their leader. He recognized one of the beasts with a particularly gross face as the one that had kept torturing him in here for the past days.

But no matter how long they were going to keep him here, no matter what they were going to do, there was no way he would submit to these creatures.

A grin flashing across his face the raven smirked.

“Still better than a reeking orc.”

It wasn't that the man was tired of living, no, he very well expected those creatures to rush at him- Suppressing any movement on his face, to show weakness as they punched and kicked his already beaten body, he waited for the punishment to finish.

Of all the things they could do, they would never see him on his knees nor quivering in fear. He was a god. A frost giant maybe but still a god.

Finally letting off the beaten man Loki narrowed his eyes to slits to glare at Thanos, spitting some of the blood away that collected in his mouth during the countless hits.

“Usually prisoners would be reduced to nothing but a mush of begging scum by now,”  the leader spoke up again, taking one of the spears his guardians were carrying.

“They would be screaming for forgiveness,” the creature grinned, aiming the peak of the spear at Loki's shoulder. “for mercy,” he continued and that spear slowly sank into his shoulder, tearing skin. “some would even beg to follow me,” he went on, twisting the devilish device, but Loki's expression did not falter.

He felt hot in the place that spear stabbed him, way hotter than the rest of his shivering cold body, and the pain that flared up in his shoulder was not the kind he was used to withstand.

He could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness as he tried to withstand the cruel treatment- black spots were invading his vision by the time the orc was done with the twisting.

Barbs were attached to the spear's blade and a sadistic grin spread across the master's lips as he made it a point to exceedingly slowly pull the weapon out again.

Blood was oozing from the newest wound and the raven swallowed hard. He was glad it was so cold in here, because of everything he could control, the paleness of his skin wouldn't be part of it.

“But you won't, isn't that right?” Thanos finished, his voice echoing through the stone tunnel.

As if the words had been some kind of secret code one of the guards left quickly and hurried out of the cell. Only for a second the raven let his eyes follow the man in wonder before he met the master´s hard gaze again.

“I´m curious. How come you didn´t tell your brother you were being controlled?“ Thanos asked, and it was only now that Loki started to wonder, just what the hell this guy wanted from him. Appearing here for the first time since he got caught, suddenly being interested in what he did on earth- it struck the raven as strange, and yet, in his state he couldn´t think too clearly to even try and make sense of his doing.

“Oh please, as if anyone would believe the evil brother´s words,” the raven managed to wheeze out hoarsely.

Everything that happened on earth, from him stealing the tesseract, to using the space stone to create a portal, none of this had been his idea.

Hah, no. If it were his plan it would have worked. No, this was all Thanos doing. it was nearly a miracle that his all too precious brother didn't even seem to notice he was being controlled by the same mind stone in his scepter as everyone else. That just again pointed out how stupid the oaf was.

Loki knew his eyes had changed color, from green to blue, but then again who knew if his brother had ever bothered to take a close up look at him to notice that sort of thing in the first place.

Perceptiveness was something only Loki seemed to possess in spades.

And yet again he was glad Thor didn't realize.

“Who knew maybe they would. Especially your simple minded brother seemed pretty gullible to me.“ Thanos threw in and again the raven was only left to wonder just why the man was even here.

He had failed to do what he wanted. While being controlled he had done just what the cube had told him to, and he still didn´t succeed. He knew what it was he wanted, the six stones.

He already possessed the mind stone from all he knew and the next he had wanted to obtain was the tesseract. Having given Loki the mind stone to succeed in this he had not only not gained what he wanted but also lost what had already been his.

“Admit to being controlled by something as disgusting as you?” the raven smirked, not in the slightest intimidated by the possibly soon to follow torture he would receive for his snarky words. “No, thank you.“ They could do whatever they wanted to him, but they would not break his spirit.

No torture in the world would make him bite down his words. Not even death.

The guardian creature stepped forward, that bloody spear aimed at him once more, but oddly the master rose his hand as a sign to stop.

“I'm not sure you are aware of your situation, Loki Laufeyson,“ the reeking orc spoke, making Loki's eyes only narrow further.

It was then that he caught the heavy steps of that second guardian's return. Slipping into his field of vision the raven spotted a strange object being carried in his arms.

It looked like a metal egg, locked by chains around the device.

“And you think hitting me with this and your other weapons will break me?” the raven spoke airily but firm, “don't underestimate me.” But the man didn't even spare him a second glance as he received the strange object from his guard.

“Oh I think it's you who underestimates us,” he spoke lowly, and twisted the egg open.

And something in there moved.

Silver, and long, it had dozens of the tiniest legs- it reminded him of what the humans called a centipede- with the difference that it was gleaming red from within and posses two scissor like claws at the front of its body.

Picking the tiny creature up with his fingers Thanos inspected the thing with a smirk. It was but a few centimeters big, barely half the length of an average spoon and as thin as a piece of paper.

“You might have been able to escape the mind stone´s spell, but this time it won't be so easy.”

With dread the raven realized what this thing would do-

No.

Tightening his palms into fists he tugged at the chains, not caring what the man would think of him as he approached him with that worm.

A satisfied grin spread across the man´s expression and the guards stepped forward- one pulled at his hair, tilting his head back while the other grabbed his chin, twisting his face to the side.

No-

No, no, no-

“Don't resist, Loki,” Thanos spoke as he brought that creature close to Loki's face. “This time no green monster will be able to snap you out of it.”

He felt the centipede drop on his cheek, fast and slithery it crawled to his ear and-

PAIN-

COLD-

The raven screamed, tried to move, tried to do anything-

Blood was running down his ear- the thing- the creature it was crawling inside his head- using those sick claws to dig its way through flesh and bone-

He could hear a noise so high pitched and painful he thought his brain was going to melt-

The grip on his throat tightened, trying to keep him still as the thing made its way further inside his head. The raven wheezed as he lost the ability to breathe. His hands were clutching at the chains- and then all of a sudden it was just quiet.

So damn quiet.

Black and white spots invaded his vision and he could feel his shackles being removed.

Unceremoniously dropping to the ground his face connected with the icy floor. His head was hurting, a searing pain robbing him of the ability to even think as he tried to simply not choke while breathing-

He could feel it move beneath his forehead, it felt too hot- burning, searing pain- the high pitched sound tore right through his skull-

He felt nauseous.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe properly, and laughter reached his ears from way above him.

His eyes watered and his mouth hang open in a silent scream as but one word reached his ears from above.

“Obey.”

**To be continued C:**

**Lmao yes- an avenger fic xDDD Ahaha I know I know mah readers might think now- wut after Shizaya comes Tony x Loki?? but yep xD I love this pairing ho ho ho**

**Tho I will probably not be able to update it as frequently as I would like to xDD**

**For everyone that doesn´t know me, heyo xD**

**I´m Shiro and I update regularly <3 C: Since 5 years lmao xD Writing is mah love, writing is mah life <3 xD **

**My gf helped me/ is helping me to write this so be grateful to her peeps xD**

**See you in chapter 2~ Probably due to 24thJuly2017 (plus/minus one or two days) For more detailed information just head to my profile on fanfiction.net xD I´m updating the word count on the chapters I´m writing at the moment every day C:**

**PS.: I´m an evil little bitch so expect Loki to get hurt some more xDDDD**

 


End file.
